Ningyo
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: An american Sohma is sent to Japan when her parents died. All she knows is her doll sand is completely unaware of her own predicament. Akitooc Akitoxoc Akioc Akixoc angst? DISC.
1. Shinseki

_**Okay, I have a completely different version of this on paper, but I like this version better. In the other one, Tsuyoi is actually Ningyo and she is Akito's favorite because he has manipulated her into being 'perfect'. Ningyo was then sent to kill Tohru. Anyway, you are not allowed to use my character, she is mine and even her curse is mine! Completely original from what I've read. This is based off the anime, continuing onto the story.**_

_**Ningyo**_

**Chapter One**

_Shinseki_

My parents were all I knew besides my dolls. And I have just lost them. My parents were hit by a drunk driver on their way home from a date. That leaves me, Tsuyoi Sohma, with no one. Well, not really.

I'm being sent to some relatives that I have never met on the other side of the world. It was new for me because Mom and Dad gave me the sheltered life. I hardly left the house, and when I did, they were always with me and wouldn't let me explore. I was their little, nocturnal doll.

And that brings us to where I sit today, waiting in the airport for my 'relatives' to pick me up. I looked down to the doll who had a messy array of black hair, black beady eyes and wielding a gun in his left hand. His clothes were a simple stripped t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with sneakers.

"Korosu, do you think they forgot about me?" I asked the doll stoically, squeezing my black clad arms tighter around him.

I looked up and saw a man in a yakuta walk my way with three teens following him. I stood up before he reached me. The skirt of my black dress fell to just bellow my knees where my white socks began and followed into a pair of black shoes that had a doll like quality to them.

"Hello, you must be Tsu-chan!" The man in the yakuta sang when he reached me.

I nodded silently, my dark red, almost black, eyes never leaving his silver; my black hair falling back into place when I raised my head.

"I'm Shigure! And this is Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo-Kyon!" He exclaimed motioning to a dark teen, then the girl and finally the orange head.

"Stop calling me that!" The boy exclaimed, punching Shigure on the back of the head.

"Kyo, keep your hands to yourself", Yuki ordered calmly while Tohru freaked out silently.

"What did you say damn rat!" Kyo howled, getting into a fighting position.

During this time, Shigure whined about getting hit on the head.

"Well, we should r-really get back to the c-car. Hatori-san is waiting for us", Tohru said nervously, obviously trying to take the two glaring teenagers attention away from their 'fight'.

I followed after the quiet group, being quiet myself. The only noises were the few people in the airport at two in the morning and our own footsteps. We stopped outside of a large black car where a man with dark hair sat smoking a cigarette. He pushed up off the car and popped open the trunk, taking the bags from Kyo and Yuki and placing them there while everyone else boarded the car.

I was stuck in between that Tohru girl and the car door. It was quite uncomfortable because there were four of us squeezed into the back seat. I stroked Korosu's hair as I looked out at my blurring surroundings.

We soon arrived at a house that was all by its lonesome in the woods, a beautiful garden surrounding it.

"We're here!" Shigure sang as he hoped out of the car.

"Ah", I let out to acknowledge that I heard him. When I got out of the car, I tripped a little on jelly-legs from being in the plane for as long as I had. I was stopped by a large, strong back covered in a fancy, tailored suit.

"Uh!" Tohru let out when she saw what had happened and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

I pushed off his back and fixed Korosu's hair.

"Sorry…"I mumbled before heading up to where Shigure stood on the front porch. I looked up at Shigure's face and he was giving a solemn look to Hatori. I looked back at Hatori and caught a quick nod.

Later that night, during a silent dinner after a silent day, the phone rang. Tohru jumped up.

"I'll get it!" She exclaimed as she raced out of the room.

Kyo, Yuki and I continued to eat in silence; the weight of it was more than that of a graveyard at night. When the moon has its turn in the sky and everyone but myself and fellow nocturnes were asleep.

Tohru walked through the room with a confused look on her face and continued onto Shigure's study. They both left and she sat down at the table while he went to answer the phone.

A few minutes later, Shigure returned with a look of somber hate.

"Akito wishes to meet her tomorrow."


	2. The Secret

_**Ningyo**_

**Chapter Two**

_The Secret_

The room was dead as we waited for the boy in the corner of the room to speak. I looked down to Bi-Gi and stroked one of his ears. He was called an 'ugly-doll' but I thought he was lovable. I looked back up from the apron-ed doll when I heard the rustling of clothes. Akito, the supposed head of the house, was walking towards me in a very languid manner.

"So you are the exiled ones child. You're pitiful", he spoke in a smooth, unfeeling voice.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Kikyo and Rei Sohma", I replied in the same tone, just with a colder undertone.

He smirked as he reached me and grabbed my chin to make me look up at him.

"You are cursed", He almost laughed. "There is no one of that type here, so it must be you."

I heard Shigure gasp from behind me.

"So she is…" Shigure whispered to himself.

Akito's smirk widened.

"She is the Tasmanian Devil of the curse. She is meant to serve every whim of her God!" his eyes turned crazed as he lashed out furiously with his arms. "We move her in tonight! Now leave!"

I sat in front of the door to the room that I had been in earlier today and just stared at it, waiting for it to open and let me in. It wasn't opening though; I had been here for an hour too.

Hatori was coming up hallway towards Akito's door and noticed me sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a stoic tone when he reached me.

"I am Tsuyoi Sohma", I replied, standing up as I spoke.

He was silent for a few moments before opening the door and letting me enter before entering himself.

I sat down on one of the cushions and waited for Hatori to check up on Akito. Hatori was finished quickly and left the room, wishing best regards.

Akito walked over to a futon in the corner of the dark room and lay down on the covers. He motioned me over to him and I complied, seating myself on the floor next to the futon and setting Satsujin on my lap, fixing her dress a little.

"How are you?" He asked coldly, staring intensely into my eyes.

"Quite uninterested as of late", I replied, never drawing my eyes from his dark hues.

"Hmm, lay down with me", he ordered after mulling it over for a minute and motioning the wide space in front of him with his arm.

"I decline", I replied, stroking Satsujins curls softly.

His face contorted into anger and he lashed out to grab my arms and pull into the spot. He trapped my body to the futon and growled in my face.

"You will listen to me!"

I turned my face to look away from him and to the doll that had been carelessly thrown onto the floor.

"You hurt Satsujin, she wants you to apologize." I turned my unfazed face to Akitos livid one.

He growled even more and sprang from the bed.

"Hatori!" He screamed out.

The man rushed in soon after and bowed to Akito.

"Get her a room to stay in!"

Hatori nodded and hurried to leave.

Akito walked over to me after I sat up and pulled Satsujin into my lap before slapping me so hard my face turned.

I turned my eyes to him, they were wet. I have never felt this horrible feeling before. What was it?

The room was calm after that and Hatori came to help me to my new room. It was three doors down the hall from Akito's and had a view of a small rock garden.

I began getting ready to go to bed when I saw the dark red raising, signaling the morning's beginnings. When I finished getting into the black gossamer gown, I lay down on the bed surrounded by all of my friends. I began to drift off when a voice woke me up.

"It hurts!" It was female and whining.

"I know, but stop whining about it and let Tsuyoi-sama sleep Satsujin", a male voice replied to the female one.

Satsujin is one of my dolls….my thoughts traile doff when they began speaking again.

"But Korosu!" Satsujin let out.

I felt cloth touch the bruise on my face.

"Next time I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" It was Korosu who said this.

"Korosu, Satsujin, just let her sleep, it's been a ruff day", a timid voice broke through another whine from Satsujin.

"Whatever Bi-Gi!" Korosu snapped before the cloth feeling moved from my face.

I waited for the dolls to say more and ended drifting to sleep instead.


	3. They Can't Save You Now

_**Sorry about deleting it earlier, but I have a reason! A good one too! Fanfiction wouldn't let me update this story! BLEH! Imam start doing shorts at the beginning of each chapter 'kay?**_

_**Me: -whistles and continues to play videogame-**_

_**Joe: -looks down at game- Fwiish!**_

_**Me: Damn you! You made me lose! Imma keeeel joo!**_

_**Kyo: Go freak go!**_

_**Me: What!? Who's saying that I'm such a freak that I don't follow fashion!?**_

_**Joe/Kyo: …**_

_**Ningyo**_

**Chapter Three**

_They Can't Save You Now_

I stirred a little before sitting up all the way. I looked at Bi-Gi, Korosu and Satsujin expectantly, they all began to stir.

"Explain", I demanded stoically as they stood up.

Korosu sighed and waved his gun around in a drunken manner.

"It comes with being the Tasmanian Devil", he began. "We had no soul until you hugged us. You store the souls of those who have died hundreds of years ago. I was a heartless mercenary and Satsujin was my wife and partner in crime. Bi-Gi was a store clerk."

"So you're saying that I hold souls", I asked, lifting a hand to examine it.

"Yes, and when you own an object, they obtain the soul", Satsujin concluded.

"Now that that is cleared, I have a God to kill", Korosu began to get ready and jump off the bed before I grabbed him and Satsujin.

"I'll be back Bi-Gi", I told the doll, leaving the room to go to Akito's.

When I entered the room, Akito snapped around to glare at me.

"You know don't you?" I asked holding the dolls tighter to my chest and sitting down in front of him.

"Know what?!" He snapped, standing up spastically. "That you are infuriating?!"

"No, the souls", I replied, looking up into his storming eyes.

Confusion pooled into his eyes as he sat down and looked at me. He rubbed his lips together before looking at me questioningly.

"What… souls?" He tilted his head in a jerky motion, reaching out and cradling my right cheek in his hand.

"Our souls!" Korosu snapped, squirming out of my arms. "You know so don't play dumb!"

"Korosu, temper", Satsujin reprimanded him, slipping from grip as well.

"So it is true…" Akito whispered to myself before looking up determinedly into my eyes.

He smirked and leaned over to speak into my ear.

"You… are… mine."

He pulled back enough so he could force a rough kiss onto me. I tried to pull back but he used one arm to hold me there and the other to knock away Korosu and Satsujin. He pulled me closer and I opened my eyes to look at Korosu and Satsujin, they had fallen limp. He pulled back and smirked.

"They can't save you now."


	4. The End is Near

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy clearing my head. Anyway, I'm only writing this next chapter because someone Kindly asked me to do it! KUDOS!**_

_**Korosu: Tsuyoi!!!!! Bi-Gi won't give me booze!**_

_**Bi-Gi: You don't need it! You're already drunk off your ass!**_

_**Me: You both need to shut up! The story is starting!**_

_**Ningyo**_

**Chapter Four**

_The End is Near_

Akito pushed me away from him roughly before whipping around to rest at his window.

"Satsujin?" I called out, sitting up, ignoring the hair that fell into my face.

The doll didn't move. My angry red eyes snapped up to akito who was shaking with silent laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!!!" I screamed, breathing sporadically.

His evil laughter took over and he clutched his sides, the dark look of happiness never leaving his face.

"They can't be your companions now!" Akito sang with a hysteric voice. "Your souls belong to me!"

My heart must have frozen over then and there. I may have been with drawn before, but now, I hardly moved. Days went by, and all I did was sit in that dark, humid room with that stupid boy and listen to every whine and every cough. It was sickening, what happened to me? I used to be my parents little doll, only theirs. And now this savage was the only one whose doll I was. It's Disgusting.

"And that STUPID girl! She's stealing them from me! Thinks she can break the curse!" Akito was off on another one of his tangents about a girl named Tohru.

"I hope she can" I said, Akito froze and turned his furious eyes towards me.

"The first thing you say in months, and it's Against ME!" He roared, dashing to me and taking my neck roughly in his hands, squeezing as hard as he could and shaking me. "You will be my toy! No one elses! You will dress how I want! Speak how I want! THINK LIKE I WANT! You're mine! Nothing can save you from that fate!"

Akito released me and went back to staring out the window with heaving breaths. I couched and put a hand to my chest as I tried to settle my racing heart and catch my breath. I glared up at him through my bangs growled.

"I'll never be your doll!" I wheezed, his head snapped back to me and he just smirked.

"You're already giving in", he mused, sick laughter twitching at his lips. "That's why you are fighting so hard."

I just snarled at him and turned away rubbing my left arm with my right.

"_The end is near, I hope to make that clear. I don't need your love, All I need is heaven above. Realize that what I hide inside, cannot be released. I'll be free, when god is deceased_", I sang to myself. I finally realized the reason behind my lullaby. It is my present, and will be my future.


End file.
